Problem: ${ 3.2 \times 2 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {2}= {0.4}$ ${4}$ ${3}\times {2}= {6}$ ${6}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 3.2 \times 2 = 6.4} $